Feathers and Dust
by Wilona Riva
Summary: You will find herein the odds and ends of my writing: musings, oneshots and the occasional companion piece to one of my longer fics.
1. Love By Mute Signs

Feathers and Dust

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Love By Mute Signs**

* * *

They sat cozy in the branches of the water oak, watching the sun set over the harbor. At first glance, they were ordinary teenagers, until you realized that one of them, the male, had a slight dim glow about him. Swirls of green, black, emerald, ivory, and a hint of purple encircled the lovers.

"This is beautiful, Danny," the girl whispered to the ghost. "Thank you."

A ghost of a smile crossed the lips of the boy. He slipped one hand a little lower and pulled her closer to him. She snuggled in the coolness of his arms. "You're welcome, Sam," he whispered back. Her lips met his as Venus twinkled into being.


	2. Death's Twilight

Feathers and Dust

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Death's Twilight**

* * *

Maddie flipped the monitor on and kissed her baby boy tenderly. "Good night, sweet Danny," she murmured, tiptoeing out the room. Looking back, she saw the baby turned over in his cradle and began sucking his thumb; his other arm wrapped around a Pac-Man style ghost plushie Jack had made for him.

"Okay, ghost, drop the invisibility act," she snapped, turning around, facing the empty hallway.

A white-haired boy in his early teens sheepishly grinned at her; emerald eyes wide with surprise. "How did you know I was there?" he asked.

Maddie felt sorrow that this boy had died so young. His mother must have felt horrible; she didn't know what she would have if it were her son. He was handsome with his tanned skin, white hair and neon-green eyes. "How old were you, sweetie?"

"Fourteen," he replied, rubbing his neck nervously in the same way that Jack sometimes did. "How did you know it was me, Mom?"

Maddie's eyebrows rose in surprise at she looked first at the ghost boy in front of her and then at the baby sleeping in the room behind her. She slumped against the wall. "D-d-danny?"

He looked at her with alarm. "Uh-oh, I time-teleported again," he muttered. "Clockwork is going to kill me for sure this time."


	3. Dream Lover

Feathers and Dust

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Dream Lover**

* * *

"Ooh, Phantom!" his lover moaned, as he suckled the junction between her neck and shoulder, humming softly. Her tightened her grip on his shoulders as his moved to kiss her pouty lips once more.

"Paulina," he murmured, pulling away so his emerald orbs could see her hazel ones. "You know I'm half-human. I can't stay in ghost form indefinitely."

The Latina beauty flushed and batted her eyelashes flirtingly at him. "Of course, my dear ghost boy. You told me that when we first started seeing each other."

He chuckled and claimed her lips again, grinding his hips against hers. Twin rings of bluish-white light formed around him and separated. When her vision came back, Danny _Fenton_ was deepening the kiss. "Are you sure, Paulina?"

She wrapped leg around his waist and pulled him closer. "My ghost boy," she whispered in his ear. He hummed his approval and slid one hand under the edge of her blouse as the kiss continued.


	4. Coat of Gray

Feathers and Dust

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Coat of Gray**

* * *

"New coat, Ember?" Danny asked, staring at the strange markings on the pop diva's tan leather jacket. Where had he seen those markings before?

"Skulker said he got it from the Red Huntress chick," she giggled, acting a bit like Kitty. "He promised me a new set of clothes from his next successful hunt."

Danny wanted nothing more than to vomit, then and there. Valerie, before she'd disappeared, had show him the plum-colored markings on the back of her left shoulder. She proudly loved the stares she got from her new tattoo.

"Take it off!" he yelled at her. "Skulker didn't get that jacket from Valerie; he made it from her."

"I know, dipstick," she said, just before something hit him from behind. "I've got a lovely lotus shaped glass bowl your eyes will look spectacular in."


	5. Jack's Note

Feathers and Dust

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

_This takes place later in the evening, around midnight, when Jack returns home. Everyone is asleep for Danny. Companion to __**Invisible Nothing.**_

* * *

**Jack's Note**

* * *

Jack yawned and placed his EVP recorder and the large ecto-cannon down quietly on the counter, so as not to wake the girls. A note on the fridge caught his eye:

_Jack,_

_If you notice a strange looking mirror in the kitchen, say hi to the boy inside. He's your son; his name is Danny and he is a full ghost. It will be a week or so before he can safely journey back to us, but I will explain the whole story in the morning._

_Love you and the fudge is in the middle cabinet._

_Maddie_

Jack looked up and saw the strange looking mirror Maddie had mentioned in her note. Walking over to it, he cocked his head slightly as he traced the bubbles in one corner with his right index finger.

"Danny," he whispered, watching in fascination as the mirror's surface rippled and rearranged itself into an image of a boy and a strange humanoid female ghost. The boy was also a ghost, he noted.

The boy looked up and saw him. He waved and turned back to talk to the female ghost, who was obviously asking him a question.

Jack smiled as the mirror turned back into a blank stare. He carefully noted that it did not reflect ordinary objects.

Maddie had quite a story to tell him, he suspected.

"Good night, son," he told the mirror. "Can't wait to meet you properly in a week."


	6. Charming, Sovereign Melody

Invisible Nothing

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

_This is the version that I remember as a child in 2nd grade._

* * *

**Charming, Sovereign Melody**

* * *

_**Momma's in the kitchen cooking rice,**_

_**Daddy's on the toilet shooting dice,**_

_**Brother's in jail, raising hell,**_

_**Sister's on the car selling fruit cocktail.**_

* * *

"Now, looking what you did, punk!" the Ghost Zone's Warden shouted to the white-haired teenaged boy floating upside down trussed up like a turkey.

"Like I was honestly supposed to know," the boy shot back, glaring emerald to emerald with the Warden. "Just what was that thing anyway?"

"The Rockin' Robin," Walker sighed exasperatingly. "It got loose several times in the 60's, 70's and 80's. Several mortal music artists actually recorded its story, keeping it alive past its time."

The boy snickered. "So, what is that supposed to mean to me?"

"You let it loose. Your family is in its power."

"Meaning?"

Walker sighed, rose up from behind his desk and walked over to his new prisoner. "Phantom," he said, "don't try my patience."

"Wasn't thinking about it," the boy replied curtly. "Look, let me go, Walker, and I'll go and catch that stupid bird for you and bring it back. You can do whatever you want to me after that."

"Does your mother have a rice cooker?"

"Yes, it's an ecto-rice steamer; she keeps in the bottom cupboard next to the normal one."

Walker moaned. "Does your father like to play games in the bathroom?"

Phantom cocked his head slightly. "Ghosts and Hunters with his action figures and that stupid rubber duck doesn't count, I think."

"How many cans of fruit cocktail do your parents have in the pantry?" Walker demanded.

"I have no freaking idea," Phantom snapped, then his eyes widened. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" Walker said, folding his arms. "You're already raising hell, so it seems to have begun."

"Oh, hell," Phantom muttered, wondering how he was going to get out of this one.

"My thoughts exactly, punk."


	7. Riddling Lust

Invisible Nothing

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Author's Note: Side story to **Night Wind**_._

* * *

**Riddling Lust**

* * *

"Do you like what you see, Phantom?" the dark-haired girl in front of him asked again, sending more waves of the mind-inducing fog into his brain.

"I, uh, I..."

"I could show you more, if you'd like," she purred, one hand of his cheek and the other guiding his hand to her breast.

"You, witch!" a human female screamed from the doorway to the room, amethyst eyes blazing in righteous anger. "Danny is MINE!"

Phantom's eyes flew open in shock as he shot up in bed, breathing hard. He looked down and gulped as part of his lower anatomy waved at him. He groaned. One of "those" dreams again.

* * *

Bell heard the shower going and grinned. Whitewind's potions worked perfectly every time.

"One more, Night Lord," he whispered, "and you will ready for the Pleasurer herself."


	8. Raging Lions

Feathers and Dust

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Raging Lions**

* * *

"What are those supposed to be?" Dash asked, picking up the peculiar twisted piece of plastic.

"One of my dad's rejects," Danny replied, examining another red and gold figure. "I think they were supposed to be raging lions."

"Raging lions?"

"Yeah," Danny said, then sighed. "Dad wanted to build a small-scale model of the Central Park Zoo in my room since Mom wouldn't let him do it in the lab."

Dash put down the twisted up lion action toy. "Your old man is weird, Fenton. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Actually, some friends of mine started an ice football team and wanted to know if I knew any really good players who could give them some pointers," Danny said, nonchalantly. "I said I knew you and was wondering if you wouldn't mind giving them a hand."

"Ice football?" Dash queried, a look of bewilderment plastered on his face. "Never even heard of it. How do you even play it?"

"Better if Frostbite explains it to you," Danny said, walking over to his closet and opened it. "Sorry about cramming you in there for so long, Frostbite. You know my parents."

A large yeti-like ghost walked out of Danny's closet and grinned down at the boy. "I was really good at hide-and-seek when I was yet a cub. So you, youngling, the friend of the Great One, are willing to help train my people in our new game craze?"

Dash, too shocked to run or scream, just stood there with his jaw dropped. After a minute like this, he turned and stared hard at Danny Fenton. "Your parents know about this?"

"Nope," Danny said, popping the 'p'. "You going to tell them?"

Dash shook his head. "Not if you won't. Okay...uh, sir, what is your name again?"

"Frostbite, Chief of the Far Frozen," the ghost said proudly.

"Yeah, right, Mr. Frostbite, sir," Dash stammered. "What do you know about football?"

"Nothing," Frostbite admitted, showing another huge grin. "Do you play it with actual feet?"

"That's soccer," Danny corrected him.

"Sorry, Great One," Frostbite apologized. "Go on, friend of the Great One."

"Why do you keep calling Fenton 'Great One'?" Dash asked, still a bit confused. "How does he even know you anyway?"

"I and my people live to serve the King of All Ghosts," Frostbite explained. "He is the heart and soul of our world."

"I'M WHAT?!" Danny yelled, then quickly yelped before it developed into a small wail.

"You're screwed, Fenton" Dash told him smugly. "Tell me everything and I'll keep your little secret and help your friend."


	9. By Its Proper Name

Feathers and Dust

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

_This is the dialogue which will open up a new story combining elements from "Moon Wind" and "Spheres". Both stories currently exist under my other account, Garnet Sky. I will save some parts of the original stories, but be forewarned-they are coming down soon._

* * *

**By Its Proper Name**

* * *

"This is he?" came the softest of whispers to Danny's ears. It was really annoying to hear people talking about him, but not even his ghost-sense could tell where the voices were coming from.

"He's gorgeous," a second whisperer replied. "It's a pity he's got human blood running through his veins."

"He's the Lord of Light and Darkness, Rouge," the final whisperer spoke up. "Until Lady Bright says otherwise, we are to observe-no more, no less."

"Or we'll be like poor Lilac and regain our eye colors back."

"Rouge!"


	10. Hark, Hark

Feathers and Dust

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Hark, Hark**

* * *

**Hark hark **

"Will you stop it already?" the ghost kid yelled, as I blasted his butt with the mini-ecto wrist gun I wore. "I had nothing to do with Cujo. I swear!"

**the dogs do bark**

"That old tiresome excuse?" I scoffed, raising my visor. "I wasn't born yesterday, Danny."

"Could of fooled me?" my boyfriend grumbled.

I folded my arms and glared at him. Tapping my foot, I growled at him, "I'm waiting."

He gulped and hung his head with shame. "Sam, " he mumbled.

I stopped tapping my foot and stared at him. "Come again?" I whispered, dumbfounded.

**The beggars are coming to town**

"Sam threatened to annihilate Cujo's squeaky toy if he didn't do it," he explained, looking up, a bemused tone to his voice.

"And what was your part in all this?" I said, still fuming a bit.

**Some in rags and some in jags**

"Guess," he dryly suggested.

"The frogs," I deadpanned.

"The frogs," he repeated.

Of course, we both broke down and cracked up then and there.

Only Sam could've come up with a plan as insane as today's biology ruckus.

**And one in a velvet gown**


	11. Deca

Feathers and Dust

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I own the idea behind this series of oneshots and any OC's, but not the canon characters.

* * *

**Deca**

* * *

Mr. Lancer tossed a heavy, worm-eaten tome on the top of his desk, causing the dust to fly up into the air. "This, class, is a book of baby names. Each of one you exhibits a trait that these names represent. I will call out ten names and their meanings. We will then have an open discussion on why the chosen person embodies that persona."

"Okay," the class replied. This was out of the norm for Mr. Lancer, but even he tired of reading every now and then. They did need a pick-me-up that didn't involve ghosts, especially that Phantom kid.

Closing his eyes, Mr. Lancer opened the book and pointed. Cracking open the book, he read the name aloud:

**"Cassandra."**

_"Sam."_

"Who said that?" Mr. Lancer demanded, staring at his class intently. Everyone gulped, afraid of where this was going.

"I did," Paulina Sanchez stated, jumping out of her chair. "She was a beautiful girl who was loved by the god Apollo, but she didn't love him back, so he cursed her to never be believed, though she spoke the truth. The goth loser chick reminds me of her sometimes."

Sam's mouth was open to say something, but Mr. Lancer noticed the Fenton boy elbow her slightly.

"Oh yeah, and I think it mean's 'man's defender' or something like that," Paulina added, flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder.

"Wow, Paulina!" Mikey Doyle whispered. "Like, wow!"

"Well, will wonders never cease?" Mr. Lancer said, surprised that the girl actually knew anything outside of makeup, boys and the latest fashion magazines. "Well let's see what is next...**Mabon**!"

Dash Baxter jumped up. "I have an uncle named Mabon. He's a poor starving artist, who lives in some really wacked out place I can't remember the name of."

"Wow, you even know what art is?" Danny Fenton sarcastically noted. "I believe the world is coming to an end."

"For your information, _Dan_, he's my mother's only brother. It's an old Welsh name that means 'son'," the school's star quarterback shot back. "After school, you're Fen-toast!"

"That's enough, Mr. Baxter," Mr. Lancer said, before World War III erupted, catchy a brief flash of green in Daniel Fenton's eyes. _Probably an odd ray of sunlight glinting off the rose bush outside the window. _"Can you tell us which of your classmates is a possible Mabon?"

"Easy, peasy. Kwan. He's always the dutiful son, helping his parents at their restaurant," Dash boasted.

Kwan slumped down in his seat, face red. "Geez, rub it in, why don't ya."

"What's the next name, Mr. Lancer?" Tucker Foley called out, trying to help defuse the tension in the room.

"Come and choose for yourself, Mr. Foley," the teacher said, beckoning him to the front of the room.

"Okay," the boy said, getting out of his desk and stumbling his way up the aisle. "Uh, let's see...how about **Talitha**?"

"That's my middle name," Star said, rising to her feet. "It also reminds me of Danny Phantom's daughter."

Mr. Fenton was making odd choking noises from several seats to the back of the room, Mr. Lancer observed when Star proclaimed this piece of interesting news.

"We're trying to stay away from the topic of ghosts, Miss Carrington," he warned her, "but enlighten the class, please."

"A: she looks like him," Star ticked off her fingers. "B: She idolizes him; you can see it in the way they interact with one another on the occasion, and C: Valerie told me so, yesterday."

"And how did you come by this piece of knowledge, Miss Grey?"

"She told me."

"She just told you?"

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Lancer rolled his eyes upwards. He was seriously going to pay a call to this girl's father about the friends she kept. "Okay, Miss Carrington, who else reminds you of this name?"

"Arabelle Ryan," she said, pointing at a petite girl with Euro-Asian American features. "She's so tiny, she's almost a doll."

"She is pretty," Nathan Lester called out. "Hey, Arabelle, go to the prom with me?"

"I'd choose Foley first, nerd!" Arabelle Ryan snapped back.

"Ouch, double stung," Sam whispered to Danny, who chuckled softly as Tucker's impression of a fish.

"Okay, kids, that's enough," Mr. Lancer said, voice rising sharply. "Now, Mr. Foley, the next name please, then you may sit down."

"Er, **Trey**, Mr. Lancer, sir."

A whisper of blue mist flickered out of his peripheral view. "Go," he ordered, without looking up, knowing when he did, Mr. Fenton would have vanished, possibly not to reappear until school was over, and then if.

A big if.


	12. Cupbearer

Feathers and Dust

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I own the idea behind this series of oneshots and any OC's, but not the canon characters.

Dedicated to _princessbinas,_ who kept begging me to write this, so here you guys go: A DPSM crossover.

* * *

**Cupbearer**

* * *

"How is he?"

"Not good, Lady Saturn," came the voice of one of her Shadow Paladins. "He barely made it through the change."

"Hmmm, perhaps a bit of nectar and rest would do the trick," she mused. "He did agree to be our spy in the midst of Pariah Dark's court."

"But why a prince of Earth?" the Shadow Paladin asked. "Pardon, milady."

"Not at all, Samhain," she said, stroking the boy's long, soft white hair. Gently she took out a silver comb and began untangling his hair. Finishing that, she divided his hair into smaller sections and began weaving tiny hematite beads into a single unbroken braid. She looked over shoulder at the spirit hiding behind one of the dark pillars. "You will watch over him, won't you?"

"Yes," the Shadow Paladin promised. "Pariah will rape him, you know. Any new young thing at court is fair game, whether male or female."

"I know," she sighed, binding off the braid with a leather thong. She placed two leather bracers on his arms, heavily studded with hematite. "This is why I have marked him with my stones. I cannot prevent the atrocity that will befall Prince Ganymede, but I can ensure the preservation of his life."

"That's..."

"The best I can do," Lady Saturn replied. "I did promise Queen Gaia when Ganymede was born that I would always be there for him."

"When the Silver Millennium falls..."

Lady Saturn gave a long hard look at the Shadow Paladin, who gulped. "I will be there when we are reborn. Pluto and Clockwork have both promised me this. Ganymede is mine, not Pariah's. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Princess Persephone."


	13. Coffee and Tea

Feathers and Dust

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I own the idea behind this series of oneshots and any OC's, but not the canon characters.

* * *

**Coffee and Tea**

* * *

_I like coffee,_

_I like tea,_

_I would like Phantom to jump in with me._

"Oh, hell, no," the whelp muttered, backing away from me.

"Why not, ghost child?" I said, with an evil smirk on my face. "Afraid, I'm a better jumper than you?"

"No," he shot back. "You're probably trying to set some trap and hang me on the tree using the jump rope as a noose, then take my remains hope and skin me and hang my pelt on a wall."

"I did think about it," I told him sincerely, "but decided against it."

"Ember said she'd kick your butt if you did, didn't she?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Give me the rope," he said, after a few minutes of silence.

"Go home, Skulker," he said, after I gave him the rope.

I nodded and winked out of visibility. Looking back, I watched the whelp skip rope down the sidewalk and grinned. Ember was right; acting like a kid for a day was downright entertaining at times.


	14. Do You See What I See

Feathers and Dust

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I own the idea behind this series of oneshots and any OC's, but not the canon characters.

* * *

**Do You See What I See**

* * *

"Hey, Mommy?"

"Yes, Jamie," her mother asked the curly headed boy with the bright blue eyes looking up at her from the tv show he was watching. Danny Phantom, again, she mentally cringed. What he saw in that show, she'd honestly didn't know.

"Watch this!" he exclaimed, unpausing the DVR. On screen, it showed Danny leaning against a purple door that floated down to a weird ghostly graveyard. She gasped, as only a mother would, when sickly green ghostly skeletons burst from their final resting place and made to grab for the ghost child.

"You saw it too, huh, Mommy?" Jamie asked, hitting the pause button again.

"Saw the skeletons try to grab the poor boy and turn him into a zombie? Yes, Jamie, I saw it," she said.

"No, Mommy, you missed it completely. In _Reign of Storm_, Danny beats the big bad Ghost King and by ancient law, he becomes the new king. The skeletons know this somehow and in _Prisoners of Love_, which is what I'm watching, they do him homage. Grownups are weird."

His mother responded by tousling his hair. "Finish this episode, then go to bed, Jamie. You have school in the morning."

"Okay, Mommy."


	15. Name On The Door

Feathers and Dust

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I own the idea behind this series of oneshots and any OC's, but not the canon characters.

* * *

**Name on the Door**

* * *

"It's got his name on the door; I say we should blast it down, knock him out, tie him up, then when he wakes up, we threaten him within an inch of his afterlife if we want to find out what happened to Danny," Jack argued with his wife.

"Be reasonable, Jack," Maddie countered, rolling her periwinkle eyes. "All he's going to do is get angry and blast us into oblivion."

"Well, we could just knock and ask, I guess," he admitted, shoulders drooping in defeat. "You do it."

"No, you do it."

"No, you do it."

While the argument raged on outside the door, within it, the ghost boy was biting his hand trying to hold back the laughter. His parents must be taking a leaf from Youngblood's book again.


	16. Tiles

Feathers and Dust

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I own the idea behind this series of oneshots and any OC's, but not the canon characters.

* * *

_Part of my __**Time**__ series. Takes place approximately 4 months after _**Time's Reflection**_._

* * *

**Tiles**

* * *

"Today, you will be writing seven short sentences these," Miss Juniper said, shaking the bowl of Scrabble tiles in her hand. "I don't expect them to be perfect, but do try and use adjectives other than 'beautiful' and 'hard', please."

"Shouldn't be too hard," Danny mused, seeing as Plum managed to scare Mrs. Navarre into early retirement last fall. He reached into bowl that Miss Juniper offered him, when she reached his desk.

"Plum?" his little pet, Plum, materialized and peered into the wooden bowl. "No panties. Plum!" Plum said disappointedly, before fading out of the visible spectrum.

Danny cringed. This was the first time Plum had made an appearance since Mrs. Navarre had run screaming from the room last September when Plum had devoured the Spanish pancakes she'd made from some recipe she'd bought from overseas. He looked up into Miss Juniper's cerulean eyes; she was startled, but not surprised.

"Um, perhaps I should have told you about him," he said, staring at the words engraved in his desk. "And about what I am."

"No need, Daniel," Miss Juniper said. "Principal Ishiyama explained everything that your mother told her. Besides, with your natural air conditioning, who needs a man-made ice box to keep this room cold. Pick your tiles, please."

Danny reached into the bowl and pulled out his seven tiles. Miss Juniper walked over to the other side of the room and started the process all over again. Danny turned the tiles over, looked them every which way and cross-eyed, grinned, and began to write his essay.

_Daniel Fenton_

_**Crazy Essay Built From Scrabble Tiles**_

_**I**__ am unique in the human world. __**I **__am the son of the town's crazy ghost hunters. __**I**__ am a ghost._

_**N**__ew shoes are peeking out from under her desk. Sam's wearing a pair of lace up black boots that reach to the skies. They accentuate her long, lithe legs. _

_**Z**__eese is how the French sound when __**z**__ey speak English. _**Z**_ey sound really cool and funny._

_**O **__is worth one point in Scrabble. It's also the shape of Tucker's mouth when he's drooling over Valerie, like about right now._

_**R **__you mad at me because of Plum? He's got a tendency to do the opposite of what I tell him._

_**D**__are anyone in this school to figure out the surprise Alice left for the cafeteria ladies in the kitchen this morning since they changed the menu again._

_**R**__andy loves his new tricycle his Mom gave him. I saw him as I flew to school today. I will miss seeing ordinary human things when I go to live in the Ghost Zone at the end of this month. I turned full ghost this morning. No more human form for me. I'm sad._


	17. Spring

Feathers and Dust

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I own the idea behind this series of oneshots and any OC's, but not the canon characters.

* * *

_Just finished watching __Rise of the Guardians__, so I'm going to jump on the bandwagon and do a crossover. I'm only doing this as a oneshot for the time being, but it may be resurrected from the slush pile later for full fic status configuration. For all other fic status info: check profile._

* * *

**Spring**

* * *

"Jack, I think Spring is coming around," a girl with auburn red hair tied into a ponytail said, peeking over the Winter Spirit's shoulder. "He's got dark circles under his eyes. What has he been doing in that other world MiM keeps sending him too?"

"I don't know, Day, now pipe down. Leto, what are you doing?! If Spring wakes up and finds you've been monkeying around again..." Jack hissed in warning.

Leto, the Summer Spirit, turned and pushed her wire-rim glasses further up her nose. "Jack, I think something happened to him in the other world. Daniel's different somehow." With her pixie cut, pointed chin, and sparkling amethyst eyes, Leto was definitely not someone you would think as belonging in control of the Summer season.

A faint groan from Spring cut off Jack's sharp retort. Rushing over the other boy's side, Jack dropped down to his knees and placed his staff gently on the frozen pond surface. Leto and Day stood on the bank, looking nervously.

"Is he going to be alright?" Day asked, wringing her hands slightly. Wind ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Wind says he'll be fine," Jack replied, carefully propping the disoriented Spring Spirit's head up. "Come on, Daniel, time to wake up. Your time in the other world is over with for the season. Time to wake up and have fun."

The Spring Spirit opened his emerald eyes and blinked up into the blurry blue orbs of Jack's. "Who are you?" he asked, his tongue thick with disuse. "Where am I? Sam, what is going on?" He looked over at Leto, who just shrugged when Jack and Day flickered their eyes over to her.

"Spring, we go through this every year," she teased, floating over to him. "My name is Leto and that is Day over there. Jack is the one holding your head up. It's March 20th, silly, and high time you woke up."

The Spring Spirit shot to his feet and promptly keeled over backwards.

"Whoa, there, Spring," Jack said, catching him. "You'll fall through the ice, if you're not careful."

Danny phased through his arms and into the ground below; moments later, he reappeared floating in the air above them, the wind blowing gently around him. Fright was clear on his face. "Seriously, who are you people and why do you keep calling me 'Spring'? My name is Danny Phantom."

"Oh, how cute! " Day exclaimed, joining him in the air, her auburn curls flying out of her ponytail. "You finally picked your Other World name."

Jack rolled his eyes and then looked skywards at the full moon just coming over the horizon, shining down on the four through the naked tree limbs above. "Good eveningtide, MiM," he said, raising one hand in greeting to the silvery pearl in the nighttime sky. "Spring is awake now and more scattered brained than usual. Can you tell us what happened to him in the Other World?"

Danny shook his head as the other white-haired boy spoke to the moon of all things. "Who is he talking to?" he asked the girl who looked like Sam, just with glasses and a pixie cut.

"To MiM," she whispered back. "You know...Man in the Moon."

"Okay, you guys are officially nuts," Danny told her, floating higher in the air. "I'm going to find my way back home. Good night." The Wind rose around him and dropped him back to the frozen pond below.

"What?" Danny asked confused. "Since when can the wind do that?"

"Wind could always do that," Jack told him. "MiM says that we are to take you to see the Tooth Fairy. She is the Guardian of Memories and should be able to restore them to you."

"The Tooth Fairy?" Danny scoffed. "What am I, nine?"

"See, Spring," Day teased, shoving him gently from behind. "This happens every year with the transition from the Other World to ours. Seriously, you have to choose one or the other at some point. Jack had the same problem for the last 300 years of his life before MiM made him a guardian and a child, at last, finally believed in him."

"Yeah," Leto agreed. "Took us forever to work up the courage to meet him. MIM almost blasted us out of the air for that."

"They're really like sisters once you get to know them," Jack said, blue eyes twinkling. "Daniel Spring, my name is Jack Frost. Red over there is Day Aria Scarlett, the Autumn Spirit and the bookworm on your left is Leto Somereld, our lovely scholarly sun traveller."

"I hate the sun," Leto groused, blowing an invisible strand of hair out of her eyes. "Come on, Spring, let's get you to the Tooth Palace, before you have to go back to sleep again. I wish MiM would let you stay here all the time."

"It would be lovely," Day said, cheerily. "We could jump in the leaves after painting them a lovely ashy gold. I know the perfect spot at sunset for viewing..."

"Not now, Day," Jack cautioned, as Spring tried his vanishing trick again. "Not going to work, kiddo."

"Hey!" Day exclaimed. "Let's introduce him to Jamie."

"Tried that last year, Day," Leto groaned. "Jamie can't see Spring. No one believes in us, just Jack."

"Uh, why is he banging his head against that tree over there?" Day wondered.

Jack snickered slightly. "Same routine every year since MiM chose him. We should have a snow day to celebrate."

"Boys," Leto grumbled, grabbing Spring's left arm, while Jack grabbed his other. "Come on, Winter brat, before the Easter Kangaroo decided to make us paint eggs again."

"Still haven't got the blue flower dust out of my best dress," Day chimed in. "Wind, take us to the Tooth Palace."

The wind rose around the four spirits of the seasons, causing Daniel to wonder what in Clockwork's name had he done to tick off the Time Master this time.


	18. Last Dreams

Feathers and Dust

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I own the idea behind this series of oneshots and any OC's, but not the canon characters.

* * *

_Okay, a bit depressing, but Sam and Tucker basically find a strange note in Danny's handwriting in his room the morning after he disappears. _

* * *

**Last Dreams**

* * *

_Dream away the poison of_

_Life's last breath_

_Sing your final note of joy_

_Before comes final death._

"He's not gone," the dark-haired girl said fiercely, as she flinched away from the her best friend's warm touch.

"You have to let him go, Sam," Tucker, the boy, told her. "He even wrote a note. The signs were all there; we didn't piece enough together to recognize what he was planning until last night."

"But..."

"But nothing," he told her. "Now give me the note."

Sam looked down at the spidery handwriting that was Danny's final note.

_Live your life as normal_

_For I've gone out the door_

_See you tomorrow when_

_You turn the corner._

Danny didn't commit suicide, of that, she was sure. Sam reread the final verse of the poem.

_Jasmine floats through_

_Lavender winds_

_Swing forth the pendulum_

_Plunge into the pit._

"He's alive, Tucker," she proclaimed. "i just know it."

"Sam," he muttered, grabbing the paper from her outstretched hand. "Let's get you home to rest."

"Pessimist."

"Optimist."


	19. 10:55 pm

Feathers and Dust

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I own the idea behind this series of oneshots and any OC's, but not the canon characters.

* * *

**10:55 pm**

* * *

Danny glared at the stupid man-made contraption that spelled out the current time. "It's 10:55 pm and an hour past my curfew," he nearly shouted in frustration, sneaking another quick glance at his watch.

"Ghosts have a curfew?" a silky voice purred in his ear. "Or perhaps it is the human part of you that allows yourself to be bound by man's limitations?"

Danny whirled around to find a glowing green-furred blue-eyed cougar grinning at him. "Look, uh, Mr. , uh...?"

"My name is Oscar," the ghost cougar told him. "You wouldn't happen to know the way to the mall, would you?"

"It's that way," Danny told it weakly, pointing behind him.

"Bless you, young half-ghost," it said, standing up. "See you tomorrow."

"Not if I don't kill Ares first," Danny muttered, watching the third strange encounter of the evening lope off.

"Hey, Phantom, we're over here!" a familiar voice rang out.

"There, you are, you stupid..."

"Now, Phantom, I know I said 10 o'clock, but...Phantom? What are you doing with that?...Phantom? Oh, double hockey sticks!"

Needless to say that Ares Shade, Danny Phantom's half-brother, wasn't seen for quite some time. For the life of her, Maddie Fenton couldn't fathom why her son was found the next morning sleeping at the bottom of a 10-ft crater fourteen city blocks from the house.


	20. Aloha From Hell

Feathers and Dust

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I own the idea behind this series of oneshots and any OC's, but not the canon characters.

* * *

**Aloha From Hell**

* * *

Maddie and Jack Fenton watched in horror as the blue-skinned spectral demon focused his steely red eyes onto the young boy who was pinned to the wall by a series of vicious looking hooks.

"If I let you go, will you promise to behave this time?"

Danny glared back at him in reply.

"I don't care if it wasn't your fault, Daniel," the ghost snapped, "you should have studied for your history mid-terms like everyone else months ago."

Maddie gasped as her son's sky-blue eyes turned an otherworldly acid green.

"Why do I get the feeling we're missing half the conversation?" Jack whispered to his wife, who turned pale and pointed.

Two white rings were forming around their son's waist.


End file.
